megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4 Arena Ultimax
Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '', also known as ''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold in Japan, is a 2D fighting game developed by Arc System Works and under the supervision of Atlus's Team Persona. It is a sequel to Persona 4 Arena in both story and gameplay. Plot The story is a continuation of the events depicted in Persona 4 Arena and begins a few days after the previous game. The Midnight Channel is back on the air and once again broadcasts a strange advertisement for another fighting tournament christened P-1 Climax, that shows members of the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives in combat. Just moments after this, Inaba is subject to a power outage and is engulfed by a bizarre red fog. Furthermore, figures that look suspiciously like Mitsuru Kirijo, Aigis and Akihiko Sanada being crucified are shown on TV. While the Investigation Team attempts to figure out what's going on, Junpei Iori becomes trapped in the red fog, while Labrys and Yukari Takeba ride on a helicopter to see the fog engulf Inaba. Gameplay At its core, the gameplay in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax remains unchanged from its predecessor. However, there have been made substantial changes and tweaks to the balancing and various mechanics typical of a fighting game sequel. Among these major changes are a new auto/dial combos for each returning character and a specific amount of Persona cards for each character (for example, Yuu has 4 cards, the amount all characters had before; Yukiko, a Persona-dependant character, has 5 cards; while Akihiko, not known for needing his Persona, only has 2). In compensation for this, when a Persona Break does happen, Persona Break time is equivalent to the amount of Persona Cards that character has (Akihiko would only be in Persona Break for a very limited time while Yukiko would have to wait much longer than average). The original Short-Hop mechanic can now be cancelled into from an attack with less startup, despite the fact that it ruins any implied overhead setups as it won't cause any jumping normal done from a cancelled short-hop to hit overhead, this new tactic is to mainly counter possible throw reversals. Evasive Actions can now be Guard Cancel Rolled into at the cost of 50 SP. Recovering from certain attacks will cause a Fatal Counter to happen, which makes the aforementioned moves more risky than before. A new system implemented is known as the "S Hold System" which is a special attack which changes its properties the longer the A button is held down, physically shown as a meter on the screen. Enhanced Super Moves called Skill Boost Skill Attacks allows characters to perform a much powerful SP Skill Attack by spending 75 SP instead of the usual 50 SP and using two associated buttons instead of one (much like how one does a normal Skill Boost, and is also reminiscent of Enhanced Supers from other fighters.) Another major addition to the game is the addition of Shadow-type characters. With the exception of Elizabeth, Shadow Labrys with Asterius, and Sho Minazuki there exists an alternate mode based on the Shadows of the Persona series. Shadow-Type characters are more geared towards the offense as they build more SP as they attack and their SP is carried over between rounds. Shadow-type characters utilize the character's original auto/dial combo from Persona 4 Arena and can use Awakening SP Skills with 100 SP. In addition, they gain access to a mode known as Shadow Rampage, which gives them unlimited SP for a limited amount of time and is activated by what would be the Burst command while the character is at 100 SP. In compensation for these additions, they lose major defensive techniques, mainly Bursts and Awakenings and they don't deal as much damage as their original counterpart. Thus, this makes the Shadow Type a high-risk, high-reward playstyle with an emphasis on skill usage. Aesthetically, much of the HUD and color scheme is changed to reflect Persona 3 more, mainly the addition of more blue and green along with Persona 4's yellow and red. Characters Returning Characters *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Aigis *Labrys *Elizabeth *Shadow Labrys New Characters *Yukari Takeba: The Tacky Pink Sniper (ドぎついピンクスナイパー Dogitsui Pinku Sunaipā, ''a reference to the fact that she's wearing her Pink Argus costume.) *Junpei Iori: Surprising Slugger of Futile Swing (逆襲の全力空転スラッガー ''Gyakushū no Zenryoku Kūten Suraggā) *Sho Minazuki **Solo: The Lawbreaking Pun Machine (掟破りの駄洒落マシーン Okite-yaburi no Dajare Mashīn) **Persona: The Defaced Dark Messiah (創面貌（スカーフェイス）の黒き救世主（メサイア） Sukāfeisu no Kuroki Mesaia) Gallery Trivia *Like its predecessor, the game's official Japanese website once again featured Aigis and Yu Narukami fighting in a duel. However, Aigis is seen defeating Yu with a massive suplex, which befits the Japanese title of the game. *The Shadow Types do not share themes with their other selves, as all of them have their own distinct themes, all of which have been taken from either Persona 3 or Persona 4: **Shadow Yu: Reach Out To The Truth - First Battle **Shadow Yosuke: Zone Time **Shadow Chie: Backside of the TV **Shadow Yukiko: Castle **Shadow Kanji: Sauna **Shadow Teddie: Edge of Madness **Shadow Naoto: Secret Base **Shadow Aigis: Master of Shadow **Shadow Mitsuru: Shadow **Shadow Akihiko: Calamity **Shadow Yukari: Crisis **Shadow Junpei: Deep Breath Deep Breath **Shadow Labrys (Ariadne): The Almighty External links *Official Atlus Japanese Website *Official Arc System Works Japanese Website *Persona Portal Category:Games